Lost In Vulnerability
by wild MAGIC user
Summary: Zarra and Sky are back, and they have some problems. Three years after Lost In Death, they are no longer dead...for a while. Everyone had a second chance...but Zarra and Fang didn't fulfill that chance. And now they are back to square one... leaving death


**Dudes….. WE'RE BACK! And Inucarrot1 learned to spell! SORTAA. Oie.**

**CRANK IT ! YA SO IT MAY SEEM TO YOU PEOPLE THAT I AM CAPS LOCK HAPPY BUT TRULY I AM A SARCASTIC BITCH! And she means that in the most endearing way possible…I think. HI HOY SILVER AWAY aka story time.**

**Zarra POV**

20 years old, and I can't get a freakin' job. WHAT THE HELL?? I don't get it. Sky has one, but I don't. Is it because my name is Zarcastic?? Its not like I named myself! Wait…. I'm so lost! No Fang for three years has really been like hell. I think sometime Sky forgets what it is like to be dead, and have Fang and Iggy by her side. I miss them more than ever. Now would be a great time to cry on Fang's shoulder, seeing as I can't pay the heating bill, the electric bill, or the RENT. Stupid frickin money…

"Hey Zarra." Sky said as she walked into our apartment. 

"Hey Sky. How was your school day thing?" 

"Oh, wondrous. You know, I got in trouble from the Math teacher 'cuz I don't do homework, my English teacher thinks I'm crazy, and my Social Studies teacher gave me a detention for smacking Chris when he called me a hott sexy beast. What else was I supposed to do?" She plopped down on the couch…which I was going to have to sell if we wanted to keep the apartment. Or anything. "And was your day any better?" 

"Meh. Not exactly. We basically have to live in the street if we can't get a lot of money to pay the electricity, heating, and rent bills."

"Oh…dear. Do you remember Inuyasha Land?"

"Very vividly, it's very hard to forget death. Good thing you've got a second chance."

"Well, today in English I wrote a paper about Inuyasha Land and stuff…and I realized a lot of my memories are fading. I can barely remember Inuyasha…or Kagome. Or anyone else. And Fang…he's like a dark splotch on my memories, but I can barely remember his face, or Iggy's, and I forgot today that he was blind." Her bright, blue eyes were the only thing she still had from her change when she had gotten her powers. My hair was still bright red, my favorite color was red, my eyes were browny-red, and I still loved Fang.

"I don't think I could forget them."

"Zarra, it scares me how I can." She looked at me in earnest, and I went over to her and hugged her. "I don't want to forget. I loved it, mostly. Except when you burned me. Or when Fang was mad at me. And being 3 three times was annoying, but I don't want to forget it…" She looked so sad I thought she was going to cry, but she hasn't since we got to Earth after our battle for freedom from Death three years ago.

"Sky, it is o.k. to forget. Sometimes I wish I could…""No, you don't! I don't want to forget! I want them all back!" Sky screamed and jumped up from the couch.

"Sky, you don't mean that! You are getting a second chance at life, and live it. Besides, I will get a job and we can move out of this crappy apartment…and we can travel around the world…and we can find Fang and Iggy." I'm dreaming too big. And Sky knew it.

"What if they didn't get out of Death? What if they are waiting for us! That's my life! NOT HERE! I don't like this world! I want to go back!" 

"No you don't. Look, I am making dinner, and then we can watch a movie, and everything will be better in the morning." She looked thoughtful, then in a hazey voice she said

"Yeah, everything will be better in the morning." She walked to her room in a trance, and I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I didn't have the chance. 

**The Next Morning.**

I drove Sky to school, like usual. She was still in her trance-thing, which had never really worn off. "Bye Sky, see you after school."

"Yeah. Bye…" She walked out of the car, then it clicked. She was going to try something very bad…something I had to stop…

"Sky!" I screamed, getting out of the corner. But she was lost in the crowd, but I got a glimpse of semi-familiar brown hair, and I thought it might have been tinged with blue…heading towards the bushes. I ran after her, forgetting the car (which was unlocked and sitting there for someone to steal.) When I got to where she was hiding, she had already cut her wrist, and was looking at the blood with a happy face on. I ran behind her and screamed "SKY!" She turned around with such velocity that the knife she was holding cut through my stomach like butter. And then…there was nothing.

**Sky POV**

What have I done? I looked at the bloody, lifeless body of Zarra, and at the bloody knife I was holding, and at my wrist. I had ben so happy moments before, knowing I would see them all soon. The people I missed so much…the life I longed for…and then Zarra had been there…and now she was dead. And I was alive. And, somehow, my wrist was perfectly fine. 

I had to call the ambulance, just in case. Maybe there was one…last breath left inside her to save. 

**Zarra POV**

Fang? He was there…and I was here…and then he was holding me…and I liked it. A lot. And then I realized what the ground was…a tramp. "What…Where am I?" I felt a sense of Deja vue. "Am I in heaven?"

"You know where you are." Fang said. "Back where you started." 

"But…where is Iggy? Where is Sky?" And then I realized _where is Sky?_ "SKY!" I shouted.

"Shh. Zarra, she isn't here. She's alive. She's not dead. Neither is Iggy."

"But, she was…she was killing herself…I tried to stop her." Fang looked at me expressionless.

"She was killing herself? That doesn't sound like our Sky." 

"She was miserable…she missed you…I missed you." He held me tighter, and for the first time in a while, I let myself cry without holding back. On Fang. In Death. Oh gosh. Here we go again…

**First Chapter of our new book for this LOST IN STUFF series. Hmmm…a second chance…HAHA. A second chance to get lost. I don't know why I think that's so hilarious, but it is. Teehee. LOST IN THE SOUND OF SEPERATION. No. Underoath obsessive much? YESS, VERYYYYY. Mhm. Lost in….lost in…suclosion? No. I don't even know how to spell it. AND THAT IS NOT ME THIS TIME. Shut up I am thinking. VULNERABILITY… and that was me. So :P. I DON'T WANNA SPELL CHECK. It will take five seconds..**

**Well, that is the end of the first chappy. We are getting back together TOMORROW, so we will work on it then..AND WE ARE GOING TO LAS VEGAS NEXT WEEK AND WILL BE TOGETHER ALL THE TIME, SO WE CAN WORK ON IT THEN! Yippee cayay with a canoe..**

**AND TO THOSE WHO WILL GET IT, OUR FINAL WORD IS:**

**YOPPPP!!**


End file.
